


Cas? Can you die from a broken heart?

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, It's kind of sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She still can't believe they just left her there. She could remember the way Dean drove away and how angry they were and how upset she was but they'd been gone for too long now. She starts praying to Cas, asking the angel if you really could die from a broken heart.
Relationships: Castiel/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Cas? Can you die from a broken heart?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another song fic. I was inspired by the Maddie and Tae song, "Die from a broken heart." It was one of those stories that took a while to edit and write but I was unsure of posting. I borrow some song lyrics, and I don't own the song, but I did change them a bit. This is another one of those Sam and Dean leave to save the world and we don't know if they are coming back- stories. I tried so hard to find a beta, and couldn't find one. If anyone would like to help me edit one shots and possible longer stories and has knowledge of Supernatural, let me know. Or let me know where I can find betas. I don't own Supernatural so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

The boys had left again on another saving the world mission, and I was left behind. Sure, the bunker was secure, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. I knew the way they saw me and knew it wasn't anything like the way I saw them, especially in my dreams. I'd spent most of the days wallowing in my hurt, so much so that my mascara was smeared on the pillowcase and my eyes hurt from all the crying I'd done. 

There was a red wine stain on my favorite dress that I'd been wearing when they'd left two weeks ago, and I had no idea how to get it out. Although Cas was with the boys, I started praying to him, hoping he'd hear me, even if he didn't answer directly. I wrapped myself in Dean's shirt and saw how the door to my room still wouldn't shut right. 

I needed to have it fixed, but I didn't know-how. Each day that passed with no word only increased the discomfort I was feeling. I cried and drank even more in an effort to drown my emotions. Each day seemed to blur into the others as I made my way into the library. I could see the many bottles of liquor that lay empty, but I couldn't bring myself to clean up. 

I spent most days cursing myself for falling so hard for them, although I knew they didn't return my feelings. I was the overweight, nerdy girl who helped them research and could speak any language, no matter how old it was. A talent like that came in handy, especially for two hunters who often came in contact with old creatures who didn't speak English. 

Leaving me here seemed to be easy for the two, who had barely looked back as Dean drove the Impala away. My heart hurt then and it still hurt now, especially with no word from anyone. I had no way of knowing if they were dead or alive. Dean nor Sam hadn't given me any indicator of their feelings as they'd abandoned me here. 

Tonight was about to end the way most nights did, with me clutching a bottle of beer and quietly crying. Most of my prayers to Castiel were silent pleas for some information about them. Were they okay? Would they be coming back soon? I didn't know, but always felt it couldn't hurt to try. 

I sighed and set the bottle on the floor, "  _ Cas? Can you die from a broken heart?"  _

I heard my voice break at my question, knowing that it would most likely go unheard for another night. My knees ached as I knelt on the cold concrete floor, my throat raw from crying. I heard a soft flutter of wings and glanced up to see a figure in the doorway. As my eyes focused, I could see it was Cas. Why was he here? Was I imagining him? I wasn't sure, but I stood to my knees and felt my legs shake as he made his way toward me. He reached out a hand to me, steadying me where I stood, my honey brown eyes staring into his. 

His eyes were soft, which was unusual for the angel. I felt all my emotions bubble again, felt the barrage of tears that pricked at the corner of my eyes. "  _ You didn't see the way Dean drove away. _ " 

My voice broke again and the angel clasped my hands in his tightly. I didn't notice the boys walking in behind him as I said, " _ Can your knees give out from praying so hard? Can you go blind from crying in the dark? Was it ever really real, if they don't feel like I feel? How do they sleep at night? Cas the nerve of those boys, to leave me so easy, am I gonna be alright? I wanna kick myself for falling so hard. Cas? Can you die from a broken heart?"  _

The angel pulled me close in a hug as Sam and Dean made their way over to us. I sobbed on his shoulder, utterly broken. If he was here and they weren't it had to mean the absolute worst. I pulled back from Cas and felt my heart stop as I spotted them. They were covered in dirt and scratches, but they were alive. 

I didn't know how to react. Part of me wanted to hug them, to make sure they were here before I got too excited. But the other part of me wanted to hit them, cursing how they left me, and that's what I found myself doing, moving away from the angel to land useless punches on the two. 

To their credit, they just stood there, letting me hit them. They didn't even wince, just staring at me with concern in their eyes. "  _ The nerve of you boys, to leave me so easy, did you think I was gonna be alright _ ?"

I stood there looking up at them, tears running unchecked down my face, my voice and throat sore. My lip quivered and I closed my eyes and felt more tears leave them as my questions went unanswered. Fed up with not hearing anything from them, I moved past them to head back to my room, stopping dead in the doorway as Dean's voice reached my ears. 

"Trisha? Just, hear us out, okay?" I could hear the silent plea there, and stood in the doorway, my back to them. I didn't say a word, but Sam took my silence for acceptance and I heard him step forward, knowing that he would be the one to start. 

"The way we left you was wrong, but you gotta understand our point of view. We didn't know if we were going to come back. We couldn't take you with us." Sam's voice was soft, the only sound in the room besides the steady hum of the lights in the library. 

I was quiet, shifting my weight from one foot to the other as Cas stepped around the boys to offer me a handkerchief. I smiled softly at the angel and wiped my eyes with it as Dean picked up where he left off. "You needed to be safe. That was all that mattered to us. If Sam and I died saving the world, then that was how we'd go out. But we both agreed that we were not going to watch someone else die for us." 

I twisted the soft cotton in my fingers, my eyes drawn to the blue hem that was the same shade as Castiel's eyes. I glanced up at the angel as I felt Dean step closer, his hand hesitating for a second before landing on my shoulder, turning me around. I glanced up at him with tears forming in my eyes. 

"That may be true Dean, but what about my choice? Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, dying for you and Sam might not be the worst thing in the world?" I saw Dean's frustration and his hand cupped my cheek, his large thumb wiping a tear away. 

Sam stepped over, his rough hand reaching for mine. I turned from Dean to look at him and said, "The world would have forgotten about me. And that's okay. But this world needs you, boys. The world needs the Winchesters. They might not realize it, but I do." 

I glanced back over at Dean and said, "I would have gladly given my life if that meant that you and Sam were here still." 

Dean's voice was rough with unshed tears as he said, "I know that. But I love you too much to watch you die for me. Sam and I have watched our loved ones die in front of us too many times to count. You are ours. We couldn't let you sacrifice yourself for us." 

Sam nodded, capturing my attention as he shook his head. "That's right. I'm not about to let you die for me. I love you too." 

I was silent as I stared at them. On the one hand, I was angry. They left me here, and I was sobbing and broken for days. But on the other hand, I understood where they were coming from. I felt more tears fill my eyes and my lip wobble again as I tried to understand what was going on. 

Instead, I let them tug me close between them, their arms holding me tight as I sobbed. I felt their tears fall on my shoulder and knew we'd have to talk more later, but for now, they were here. They were alive. That was all that mattered right now, the rest could wait. 


End file.
